


Kiev

by amandasarmada



Series: Newt and Tina (Headcanon Ficverse) [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (smut doesn't start until chapter 2 btw), Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it is undebatably smut, kind of, sickly sweet fluff, sort of, there's no PIV or even nakedness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: She hadn't expected him, and felt a rush of embarrassment as she remembered the homely bloomers she'd put on under her pajamas, but Newt didn't seem to mind a bit, his eyes locked on the long sway of her legs as she tugged them off.  (The first chapter is fluffy trash, the second chapter is trashy smut.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, I don't know where this came from, my brain is a strange place to live.
> 
> PS. What was supposed to be short and smutty turned into a very long one-shot, which I then had to break into THREE chapters. THREE! Mercy Lewis... (The smut starts in chapter 2 btw, the first is just fluff.)

**February 1929 - Kiev**

Their courtship had started nearly six months ago, however intermittent their meetings had been since. It had begun with a whisper, his soft voice confessing feelings long-held, alluded to over the course of nearly two years of friendship, brief visits, and regular correspondence. His kiss had been hesitant at first, then fierce, sweeping, and when they'd finally pulled apart she was breathless with teary laughter.

They saw each other when they could, Newt arranging to spend three months in the States for a book tour, then a much anticipated two weeks she'd spent in England. More often, she'd find herself in Europe, having been recruited to the International Confederation of Wizard's official task force to track and disable Grindelwald and his supporters, and they'd have to steal a day or two when they could. Officially, she was still employed as an Auror for MACUSA, and when back in New York would trade and receive information with her global colleagues from the office, yet she'd spent almost more time in Europe than not over the past few months. In two weeks time, her sister would have completed her move to France, Jacob having finally saved up enough to open a bakery there. The pair had fallen in love with the place the summer before, and most importantly of all, it would afford them the chance to live freely – they would _finally_ be allowed to marry, almost two years after managing to find each other again.

Tina was happy for them, but the thought of her sister's leaving left an indefinable ache in her, too. The world was changing, and Tina's life along with it. Though the No-Maj world continued in its tentative peace, Grindelwald's reign of terror had spread like a plague across Europe, and she'd been flung from England to Russia in the efforts to chase him down.

“...using it as a recruiting ground, which could be catastrophic, as we know-”

Tina blinked, coming back to herself. She was sitting in a meeting of esteemed Aurors and associates, listening to a middle-aged portly gentlemen from the Ministry of Magic debrief the Ukrainian Minister. She'd given up on trying to listen to him twenty minutes ago, her chin resting in her fist. The best she could do was try to keep the glazed expression off her face.

“You know, I reckon we ought to get Sokolov involved in these talks-”

She stifled a yawn. She dimly remembered herself suggesting reaching out to Sokolov half an hour ago, shortly before her brain had disengaged, but she bit her tongue, nodding along with her colleagues.

“Roche, if you could get on that. Shall we break to regroup?”

Tina stood, stretching her legs for the first time in what felt like hours. She was, of course, used to these meetings by now. For all the glamour and deadly intrigue most wizards associated with being an Auror, in reality, she'd discovered it involved a lot less heart-stopping chases and heroic battles, and a lot more sitting around stuffy over-crowded offices, filling out paperwork, and wasting away in meetings listening to people who liked to hear themselves talk.

“Meez Goldstein?”

“...Wha-?” She blinked, eyes widening as she realized one of her French colleagues had been trying to get her attention. She blushed.  "What was that?" she asked politely, meeting the woman's eyes.

“I said, someone in ze lobby wishes to speak wiz you.”

Tina frowned, collecting her workbag. She followed the older woman curiously into the hallway, eyes skimming the unfamiliar faces.

“'E is over zair, _mademoiselle_.” The French witch pointed.

“Thank-” Tina swallowed, her heart rising in her throat as she caught sight of the man smiling sheepishly from the other side of the room.

* * *

It had been nearly three months since he'd last visited New York, weeks since they'd stolen a dinner in Stockholm, her investigating a string of attacks, him studying a colony of dragons nearby. They'd beamed at each other the whole evening, smirking at each other over their soup, both still in that stage of blissful disbelief that they'd won each other's favor. He'd asked if they might spend the summer together, offering to follow her wherever she needed to go, his mind on the ring waiting impatiently in his Gringotts vault, though she didn't yet know it.

When he'd kissed her that night, her back pressed against the door of her hotel room, she'd thought she might melt through the floor. They'd fallen into each other's arms on her bed a short time later, indulging in this rare and still foreign slice of heaven, never going too far, Newt always careful to keep things mercilessly decent, eventually retiring to his suitcase like the proper English gentleman he was.

It was getting harder and harder to say good-bye.

They were both drowning in work (a third edition of _Fantastic Beasts_ had already been commissioned, to her fierce satisfaction, and Newt's embarrassed delight), but still, they found time to write to each other nearly every night, always basking in one another's responses, however short and hurried they might be, scrawled across the parchment.

“Forgive me,” he beamed now, his hand in her hair.

“For _what_?” she laughed, her expression radiant as she took him in. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“I couldn't help myself.” His eyes were shining, his voice bubbling over with enthusiasm. “I'm so sorry, Tina, I don't mean to be a distraction, or get in the way of your work - I got your owl just as I was checking in to my room in Minsk, and I couldn't resist. The thought of you being so close, and not _seeing_ you...I just-” He sounded breathless, his muscles working furiously to keep his grin at bay.

“Why didn't you _tell_ me?” she whispered excitedly. She thought her cheeks might break from smiling so hard.

“Thought it might be a nice surprise,” he said sheepishly, giving her that smile through his overgrown bangs that never failed to make the billywigs in her stomach flutter.

“ _Sneaky_ ,” she teased, her posture relaxing as she sighed, still beaming at him.

“...I've missed you,” he confessed, his eyes glistening as he took in the sight of her. He was standing absurdly close to her, his hand searching out hers.

“I missed you too,” she murmured, their fingers intertwining.

Newt was silent for a moment, his presence a painfully familiar image, standing with his suitcase at his side, wearing a vibrant blue coat and glancing awkwardly at her from under his messy fringe.

“...I love you,” he said sincerely, their eyes finding each other. Tina sighed, biting her lip as she considered him.

It still caught her off-guard whenever he said it. It wasn't a recent confession, of course - he'd first said it months ago, and must've written it dozens of times since, but there was something about hearing it in his voice, actually _seeing_ the wistful look in his eyes as he spoke the words, each time more confident, that filled her with an indefinable warmth. Tina squeezed his hand, smiling sweetly. “I love you too,” she admitted softly.

Newt glanced at her bashfully, a timid smile adorning his features. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you at work.”

“I'm _glad_ you did,” she said affectionately. “I'm so happy to see you.” She wanted to hug him again (if possible, to never let him go), but instead she sighed, her face falling. “I do need to get back, though...”

“Perhaps I can see you tonight?” The hope in his voice was enough to make her melt. Tina laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

“Of _course_ you can,” she murmured. She knew they were standing too close to each other to be considered proper, much less professional, but she was finding it very difficult to much care. “They've been keeping us here until ten the past few nights, though. Do you mind a late dinner?”

His eyes lit up, his hand brushing gently over her neatly-combed hair. “I'd wait all night if you asked me to.”

* * *

There was a knock on her door at precisely a quarter after ten, and Tina smiled as she crossed the tiny hotel room, swinging open the door to find a mussed-looking magizoologist blushing at her as he clutched a handful of daisies.

“For you,” he said lightly, holding them out.

She flushed, ducking her head as she gave him a toothy grin. “Well aren't _you_ the charmer.”

“I think you'll find it's you that's charmed me,” he said quietly, and Tina shook her head as she beckoned him inside.

“I brought dinner,” he added, gesturing to his case. “I know you must be exhausted. Perhaps we can just chat for a bit, then turn in?”

“We'll see what happens,” she smirked, and his blush returned with a vengeance.

“No Pickett tonight?” she added curiously, glancing at the flat pocket of his coat.

“No, he very kindly decided to give me a bit of privacy for the night. You'll have to make it up to him later though, he was rather hoping to see you.”

“Maybe I can go see him?” she suggested, nodding to the case with a raised eyebrow. Newt smiled.

“I thought you might be too tired-”

“I am, but - it'd be nice to see them, even just for a little while. Do you mind?”

He merely smiled bashfully, looking at her from beneath his shaggy bangs. She grinned back, tipping her head playfully.

“Let's eat first,” he said softly, his eyes marveling over her face. “Otherwise we'll have to share.”

“Good point,” she laughed.

He set the case on her bed, opening it up on 'Muggle Worthy' to reveal several containers of broth and dumplings. Tina groaned longingly.

Newt chuckled. “Hungry?”

“Famished,” she muttered.

Newt smiled. “Borshch. And pierogi,” he explained, taking out the food. “It's kosher, I asked.”

“You're sweet.” Tina laughed. “Come on,” she added, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “I'm starving.”

* * *

The case was exactly as she remembered it, her senses overwhelmed with sounds and sights as Newt led the way out of the shed. The niffler scurried up her leg, sniffling interestedly at her golden necklace as she laughed, shooing him away.

“Pilfering pest,” Newt sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “I just gave you a new watch, go play with it,” he added firmly, picking him off her with both hands. Tina stroked her hand over the soft fur, shrugging as the niffler squealed in indignation at his impromptu removal. “Come on, now, go on!” Newt added, setting him down. They both laughed as it scurried away, heading back toward its nest.

He led her through the Bowtruckle and Graphorn pastures, pausing so she could pet them all in turn, the various creatures streaming up at her approach, greeting her affectionately. They wiled away fifteen minutes in the Erumpent enclosure, Edith rolling cheerfully back and forth on her back as they rubbed her stomach.

“She's really getting comfortable with me, she used to not let me touch her tummy.” Tina grinned. Newt watched her, trying to smile, but finding it difficult to mask his concern as he studied her appearance.

She was smiling, but the expression was slightly strained on her face, as if she hadn't been doing it often lately. She was gazing happily at the magnificent creature before them, but he couldn't help noticing that the bags under her eyes were darker than ever. He thought she looked beautiful, but it was hard to deny, she was exhausted. Her naturally wavy hair now hung limp around her shoulders, and she was pale and slightly thinner than when he'd met her. Still, Newt thought he could understand why she'd persisted in wanting to come down to the case, despite her obvious fatigue – it was peaceful here, regardless of the constant flurry of activity and the creatures' antics. Things were _simple_ here.

“Any new additions since I last visited?” Tina's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. She was smiling serenely, still petting the Erumpent in long, gentle strokes.

“We've got a new litter of mooncalves,” Newt said eagerly, offering her a hand to help pull her up.

“Bessie?” Tina guessed, following him hand-in-hand to the enclosure.

Newt nodded, throwing her a smile. “Yesterday.”

The creatures were already milling around them as Newt led her inside, tossing oats into their eager mouths. Tina laughed as one started licking her hand, rubbing his face against her affectionately. “Hi there!”

“...Just over here,” he said softly, his hand on her elbow as he guided her to a more remote spot further down the little hill.

Tina gasped as they came into view, Newt smiling as he brought her closer, leaning in to point them out. “This is Sally, Penelope, Mildred, and Gerald. Still trying to come up with a good name for that one.” He nodded to the runt of the litter, who was sniffing curiously at an indistinctive patch of grass. “Any suggestions?”

She smiled, crouching down next to it to run her hand over its flank. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Boy, from what I can tell.”

“Hmm. What about Tim?”

“Tim.” He smiled, leaning down to stroke the calf's cheek. “What do you think, old boy? Are you a Timothy?”

The calf rubbed his head against Newt's finger, cooing softly. Newt beamed. “Tim it is, then.”

“I'm honored.”

He squeezed her shoulder as he passed behind her, reaching to pick up the now empty bucket.

“So, how was Norway?”

“I'm afraid you'll be getting a rather overenthusiastic letter about it probably tomorrow, but, it was excellent. My entry on Ridgebacks has almost doubled...though Mr. Worme will be asking me to trim it down, I'm sure.” Newt chuckled.

“Did you spot any Jobberknolls?” She yawned, glancing at him as she followed him into the Occamy enclosure.

“Not this time, but just gives me an excuse to go back.” He grinned, crouching to let one of the serpentine figures drape across his chest.

“That's great. I might end up around there myself in the next month or so, there've been reports Grindelwald's started recruiting around Durmstra-” Newt paused, glancing up, as Tina barely suppressed another yawn.

“Alright, bed,” he said wistfully, standing up.

“I wanted to see the Occamies,” she argued, frowning slightly as he started guiding her back to the work shed.

“Next time. Come now, you need to rest.”

“Spoilsport,” she grumbled sleepily, but allowed him to lead her back toward the little cabin.

They faced each other in the light of the motel room, Newt making eye contact only hesitantly. “Well – it's getting late, I suppose-” He smiled, glancing at the floor a few feet away.

Tina smirked, taking a step closer to run her fingers through his hair. “-Stay with me,” she urged.

Newt glanced up, looking hopeful. It wasn't as if he hadn't stayed with her before, of course, but it was never good to assume about such things. He smiled. “I was hoping you would ask.”

Her lips were gentle as they brushed his own, her hands drifting to his waist to pull him closer. Newt sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

She'd _missed_ him. More than New York, maybe even more than Queenie. Her weight sagged against him as she sank into his kiss, losing herself in the feeling of his mouth capturing hers, his tongue curling tentatively in her mouth. His tender kiss had quickly evolved into something slightly more _primal_ , but it didn't last long; he knew they were both exhausted. Newt sighed, their lips meeting in gentle taps for a few more moments before he finally forced himself to pull away.

“I – I suppose we should turn in,” he murmured, smiling ruefully as he touched her cheek.

“Do you want to share the bed with me?” She heard the words come out of her mouth before she was aware of herself saying them, and she blushed.

Newt faltered slightly, searching her gaze with cautious eyes. “I – Tina?” he asked hoarsely.

“I just meant- sleep,” she managed, trying to play off her mortification with a wry laugh.

“...I think that would be lovely,” he said softly, his expression wistful.

They'd never done this before, not like this – they'd fallen asleep in each other's company, even spent the night like that, stretched out across a couch or a blanket draped along the floor of his case, but they'd never _deliberately_ laid down to sleep together. Tina bit her lip, a twinge still bright on her cheeks.

“I – I'll just go change into my pajamas,” she said shyly.

She took her time in the bathroom, her hands trembling slightly as she undressed, though not in an unpleasant way. She looked at herself in the mirror, the familiar face tinted with a rosy blush. She hesitated, running her fingers lightly over her bare stomach, wondering what it would feel like if it were Newt touching her instead. Maybe she'd find out.

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Newt was already changed when she returned, his gaze intent as he watched her pad lightly back into the room.

Tina paused beside the bed, suddenly embarrassed in her old-fashioned full-length pajamas.

“Sorry my PJ's aren't very... _alluring_ ,” she laughed, feeling strangely self-conscious.

“I won't dignify that with a response,” he said softly, and she felt a small thrill jolt through her. He smiled up at her, his eyes openly adoring.

She was grinning like a fool, still hesitating as she hovered over him.

“Um-”

He was lying in the middle of the bed, his own pajamas hidden under the covers. Newt blushed, scooting over to make room, his eyes sporadically searching her out.

Tina climbed in beside him, their legs brushing as she settled in.

They considered each other for a moment in the dim light, before Newt reached tentatively to palm her waist, turning onto his side to better face her. “I could get used to this,” he said softly, then looked at her quickly, desperately trying to gage a response.

Tina's smile was like sunshine. “Yes,” she agreed. “That would be wonderful.”

They gazed at each other for a moment, neither quite sure how to proceed. Newt leaned in slowly, his kiss gentle and unassuming, pulling away far too quickly for her liking. She knew he was being kind though; it must already be past eleven.

He found his wand on the nightstand, currently casting soft shadows around the bedroom. _“Nox.”_

She fell asleep with her back to his chest, his hand draped across her stomach as they spooned. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was Newt's voice at her ear, his words a whisper as he weaved his fingers through hers. “ _I love you_.” Tina smiled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note - this fic features an Established Relationship, but they haven't moved much beyond kissing and some petting through clothes.)

She slept sluggishly, as she had for months now. She'd always been a light sleeper, but the realities of war, of looming attacks and lingering nightmares, had taken their toll on her. The dreams haunted her, and even here, draped in the safety of Newt's arms, his comforting presence could only go so far.

She'd woken up twice within a few hours, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She sighed, snuggling more closely against him. Newt's arm tightened around her in his sleep.

This time, however, she suspected it was something else that had woken her.

It took her a moment to realize, her mind foggy with sleep, her overworked body weak with exhaustion.

She felt a blush crawl across her cheeks.

Newt was still asleep, blissfully unaware of his body's natural reaction to her being pressed against his middle.

Tina swallowed, her pulse quickening. It wasn't the first time for this, either – it had happened a couple of times while they were necking, the heat of the moment leading to a certain undeniable appendage pressed firmly against her thigh. Newt had seemed embarrassed at first, though also unmistakably _intrigued_. She'd brushed her hand against it through his trousers, but never for long, and never in a way that would be truly – _gratifying_ for him.

Her breath caught.

For a moment she entertained the thought of just going with it, of rolling over and attacking his mouth with hers, of transferring some of the heat pooling through her back into its source – but as quickly as the image flashed through her mind she dismissed it, her cheeks burning as she tried to quiet the sudden exhale that burst from her lips.

But why should she? What was stopping her from showing him that he excited her just as much as she apparently did him, of sharing with him some of her more _pleasant_ recent dreams?

Tina groaned, touching her hand to her face. It was far, far too late for these sorts of thoughts. She had an early morning tomorrow. She sighed, turning her face into the cool pillow.

The smell of him – of his pure, earthy, masculine scent – was now wafting up across the bed, causing her pulse to skip another beat, her mind still aching with the need for sleep. If only she could get up without waking him – maybe a _cold shower_ , something to rid her of these inconvenient thoughts. She was so _exhausted_ , stuck in this strange state between dreams and consciousness. She just wanted to _sleep_.

But she also wanted his lips on her neck, his hand moving up to cup her breast -

She was _so. Tired._

She _wanted_ him.

She found his hand again, moving it to the waist of her pajama pants, wondering what it would feel like cupped against her mound, his fingers dancing through her folds. She held her breath, tentatively pushing her bottom a centimeter closer to his rigid length. The sensation was...extraordinary.

She was _exhausted_.

He felt wonderful.

She needed to _sleep._

How could she possibly be expected to sleep like this?

He had such nice, strong, soft hands –

She.needed. _SLEEP_.

\- and suddenly she was shrieking, Newt floundering next to her as torrents of freezing water rained down on them.

“BLOODY hell-”

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry -” she gasped, bumping into him in her haste to get out of the line of fire, both fumbling in the dark. She winced, grabbing her head as she bounced off the bed, feeling Newt do the same behind her.

“What on _earth_ -” She heard him grasping for something. “ _Lumos_.”

A dim light spread through the room, illuminating their stricken faces. Newt blinked, disoriented, as he tried to get his bearings. “I-” He frowned sleepily, shivering a little, as he peered curiously up at the still pouring ceiling. His green eyes widened slightly. “ _What..._?”

“It was me, I was dreaming-” She was shaking, her damp hair curling and fluffing around her face. “I'm _sorry_ , Newt, I can't believe I did that...” Her face felt like it was on fire, her chest heaving with adrenaline.

Newt paused, quickly returning to full consciousness, startled into wakefulness by the icy water still dripping down his forehead. He considered her, her cheeks still burning as he blinked, comprehension slowly dawning as he glanced back up at the ceiling. He turned back to face her, his lips twitching.

“I - That's – fairly adorable, I think,” he laughed softly.

Tina sighed, a wave of relief washing over her. She managed to gift him with a weak smile, his own gaze affectionate as he stepped forward to plant a quick kiss on her wet forehead.

“...Well then.” Newt blinked, still a little out of it, as he turned his attention upward, where the rain still showered down upon the bed. “Um – _finite incantatum_ ,” he tried, surveying the ceiling with an expression of polite curiosity.

Nothing happened. Tina exhaled, yawning as she fumbled for her own wand on the nightstand.

“ _Meteolojinx recanto_ ,” she murmured, repeating the charm she'd heard her sister use a handful of times over the years. There was silence, as the downpour promptly ceased. She shivered again, blinking sleepily as she met Newt's gaze. She realized suddenly he was soaked, and she doubted she was faring much better, both appearing more than a little worse for wear in their drenched pajamas.

They stared at each other sheepishly for a moment. “Here, let me help you-” She took a step forward, her hand outstretched.

“ _Calefacto_ ,” Tina mumbled, and a jet of steam crawled gracefully from the tip of her wand. She waved it over him like a steam presser, drying his hair and his clothes, before moving to the bed, tending to the sheets and bedding. Newt watched her movements, looking tired but unmistakably amused.

“I'm really sorry, Newt-” she said again, her cheeks still tinged with pink.

“Please. No harm done,” he said lightly, giving her a slight smile as he raised his own wand, about to return the favor, but halted as his eyes finally properly took her in.

Tina shivered, still embarrassed, oblivious as Newt stared.

Her pajamas clung to her in patches, soaked to her sodden skin. The effect, of course, being that her top had become almost transparent, every curve as noticeable as if she'd slipped it off altogether.

Newt swallowed.

It wasn't completely new territory for them, of course; he'd brushed his hands against them through her blouses, after all, felt the soft nub harden under his fingers, but never had he seen her quite so – _exposed._ Now, like _this_ \- he could see the curve of her breasts, the nipples aching to break free of the thin cotton, pert and eager for attention-

Newt gasped sharply, making Tina glance up. Her eyes followed his, awareness of the situation finally dawning on her as her pink cheeks deepened to a full red. “Um.” She bit her lip, cautiously taking in his awed expression. A strange sense of pride washed over her, flushing the rest of her skin to match her face.

Newt was still openly staring, the bulge in his trousers returning in the absence of icy water. “You are-” He paused, no words in the English language seeming sufficient to truly capture her.

“Newt - ”

He started, coming back to himself with a jolt. He looked suddenly horrified. “So sorry,” he whispered. “I'm sorry, Tina, I didn't mean to – stare -”

She peered back at him, a moment of boldness washing over her.

“That's alright. You can stare if you want to.”

It took him a moment for her words to process, shame still flooding through his every muscle. He'd been trying to keep his gaze firmly on her face, but it hadn't helped – she was luminescent under the pale wandlight, her eyes shining with something he could only call ' _lust_ '.

He made a slight choking sound, holding his breath as he took a tentative step forward. “If?” he whispered. He exhaled slowly, his confidence gradually returning to him, then smiled, tenderly pushing away a wet curl that had stuck to her cheek.

They gazed at each other for a moment, neither quite sure what came next. Tina's hand found its way to Newt's, gently pulling him forward. They stood inches apart, as Tina blessed him with a shy smile, her voice demure. “Do you want to see me?”

He stared at her, his eyes widening slightly, as he tried to form his thoughts into cogent sentences.

“Yes. Please.”

Tina smiled, taking a small step backward as she reached for her blouse. Newt tried very hard not to gawk, his gaze intent as he studied her, committing the sight to his memory. Her fingers worked slowly, steadily, down over the buttons, her eyes on his face as he took her in.

Newt's expression was one of fascination as she finally peeled the wet pajama top from her body, a thin bandeau brassiere now the only thing covering her upper torso. Tina bit her lip, fingering the hooks, watching him carefully. She paused, her heart pounding as she took in his awestruck expression.

They'd been this far, too, but just barely, and just once, and the room had been warm and dry at the time, a very different circumstance from what they were experiencing at present.

“Newt?” she asked quietly. His eyes drifted up, looking at her hopefully. Tina smiled. “Is this okay?”

He stepped forward, his hands meeting hers on the sides of her undergarment. He looked at her intently, holding his breath. “May I?”

She nodded, her eyes widening a bit. Newt leaned forward, his lips capturing hers as his fingers worked the material, his hands moving to frame her face as the fabric slipped silently to the floor. She felt the cool air wash over her, the room silent except for their labored breathing.

“...Tina,” he said softly. Her eyes met his, letting her hands fall to his chest, raking her fingers over the firm muscles. He was wonderfully built, she knew, having already explored this part of him at length, listening to his pleased gasps as she'd trailed kisses over his torso. He seemed to be remembering the same thing, his eyes smoldering as he gazed back at her.

“Would you like to move back to the bed?”

She nodded, bringing her mouth back to his. He guided her carefully back to the mattress, crawling over her as they settled in. His lips were hot with desire, smooth and searching as he sucked on her bottom lip. Her fingers were weaved into his hair, holding him close to her, her mouth eager as she let his tongue explore hers. His hands were on her waist, holding her down, his grip firm as he sated her with kisses. When she finally pulled away, needing to breathe, he gazed down at her eyes in wonder.

“You are so beautiful.” He was still watching her - hesitating, she suspected, to look down. She kissed him gently, then more confidently, hoping to convey to him that she felt sure, that she felt safe. He was trembling a little when she pulled back. She touched his cheek, a silly grin transforming her normally serious features. Newt exhaled, his eyes gleaming.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” she giggled – Tina, who almost never giggled, but who now felt a rush of euphoria threatening to drown her. Newt beamed at her. She held her breath for a moment, her gaze steady as she considered him.

“...Do you want to see me?” she murmured.

His expression was one of longing. “ _Yes._ ” Newt's voice was breathless.

“I want that too,” she said softly.

His green eyes met hers, wistful and excited, as Tina stroked his cheek again. “You can look, Newt,” she said gently. “If you want to.”

Newt sighed, smiling bashfully, feeling suddenly embarrassed with himself, then he kissed her again, catching her by surprise. He pulled away quickly, smiling down at her, their noses brushing for a moment as he closed his eyes to regroup. Tina waited patiently, playing gently with his curls, until she sensed his green eyes focusing on her again. He smiled calmly, nodding as he choked back a grin.

Newt bit his lip, a shadow of a smile still tracing his features as his gaze finally traveled slowly down over her body. His mouth fell open.

“ _Oh,_ _ **Tina**_ ,” he breathed.

Her hand found his, lacing their fingers together as he took in the sight of her bare breasts for the first time.

They were small and rounded, cream-colored, ending in pink tips which jutted proudly from their dome-shaped abodes. She shifted slightly, any self-consciousness forgotten in the obvious approval on his face. Newt felt his breathing catch, chest heaving as he admired her.

“...So beautiful,” he murmured.

Tina kissed him gently, grounding him, bringing him back to reality. He nipped gratefully at her mouth, letting himself just enjoy the moment, the sight of her burned into his brain. _What on_ Earth _had he done to deserve this?_ He wished dearly to know, so he could make sure to do it again and again.

“Can we take yours off too?” she asked softly, her hands brushing his shirt.

“Please.” He smiled, leaning down to resume their kiss.

Tina sighed happily, sinking into the bed. Her fingers moved instinctively over his chest, finding and unfastening the buttons of his pajama top before slipping it over his shoulders. Newt groaned softly, lowering himself so he was draped against her bare skin. She shivered, feeling him suddenly pressed against her hip.

“Is this-?” Newt swallowed, gasping for breath.

“-It's perfect,” she interrupted. Newt nodded, his eyes closed.

“Newt?”

His eyes found hers.

“Will you touch me?”

His breath caught, licking his lips slowly.

“My breasts. I want you to touch my breasts. And kiss them.” A blush crept back across her cheeks, but her gaze didn't waver. “If you like,” she said softly.

Newt stared at her for a moment, the air in the room suddenly thirty degrees hotter, then nodded.

His kiss was gentle as he caressed her lips with his. Tina responded eagerly, one hand weaving back into his curly hair, the other draping around his waist. She sighed as his lips moved to her neck, earning him a gasp as he sucked at the sensitive skin there.

His hand moved slowly, dancing lightly over her stomach, until he was cupping her breast, kneading softly.

“ _Yes._ Like that.”

Newt pulled away, meeting her eyes for a moment in pure awe, then returned his lips to her neck, hoping to elicit more of those incredible sounds. Tina moaned as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple, the sensation a thousand times more powerful than when he'd done it through several layers of clothing. His mouth was still on her neck, sucking and biting gently.

“ _Please_.”

Newt shuddered, feeling her pulse pounding beneath his tongue, then moved his mouth slowly down her body, inch-by-inch. He settled first on her collarbone, where Tina moaned under his wet kisses, then heard her gasp as he reached the soft pillowy skin of her breast, his palm still cupping the other one. He ran his tongue over her tentatively, feeling her writhe beneath him, and almost lost control then and there.

“Please don't stop.”

He looked up at her, his eyes heavy with lust, before returning his mouth to her, taking her between his lips. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, switching so that he could give both sides equal attention, hand rising to cup the first.

“ _Mercy_ _**Lewis**_.”

His breath caught in his throat, but he forced himself to continue, teasing her with slow circles, one thumb brushing around her nipple, his tongue circling the other. She moaned at his touch, her nipples hard little buds as he caressed her, lathering her with kisses. Newt gasped, his lips brushing one of her peaks again, soft little nips that made her legs tremble.

“ _Oh_ , Tina.” He swallowed, gazing up at her. “You are so beautiful.” He ran his fingers along her side, his eyes swimming as he took in her creamy skin, lingering for a moment over her gentle curves. “ _So_ beautiful,” he whispered.

He brought his lips back to her breast, taking her into his mouth, her legs twitching in her still-damp pajama pants. He smiled, squeezing her thigh. Her eyes had darkened, breathing heavily as she enjoyed his ministrations.

“Do you want to take these off?”

Newt pulled away, meeting her eyes. She was staring at him steadily, her face flushed.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, smiling sweetly. “Please,” she said softly.

Newt bit his lip, beaming wistfully.

He shifted his weight gingerly, giving her more freedom to move, her hands traveling purposefully to the band of her pajama pants. She hadn't expected him, and she felt a brief rush of embarrassment as she remembered the homely bloomers she'd put on under her pajamas, but Newt didn't seem to mind a bit, his eyes locked on the long sway of her legs as she tugged them off. The little thrill inside her had returned, filling her with anticipation, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to stop.

He was kissing her again, his lips gentle as they pressed against the bed, one less layer separating them now. She moaned into his mouth, his manhood hard against her bare thigh. Newt's hand returned to her breast – he couldn't help himself – and Tina sighed, trembling.

“I could feel you,” she managed.

“Hmm?”

“Before,” she admitted breathlessly. “When you were sleeping. I could feel you, pushed up against me. You were -” she swallowed. “I wanted you.”

He gaped at her, a flush rising to his cheeks. “I always want you,” he said sincerely, and his flush deepened. “I didn't mean-”

“I know what you meant.” Tina laughed, pulling him closer and crushing her lips to his.

It was heated, Newt kissing her with abandon now. Tina gasped, pushing against him, wrapping one of her long legs around his waist. He shuddered at the sensation, forcing himself to pull back.

“Tina...” he said hoarsely, eyes boring into hers. She looked back at him expectantly, gasping for breath. He licked his lips, hesitating. “How – how far do you want to take this?”

She paused, her mind orbiting in the clouds somewhere. Newt exhaled slowly, still pressed against her, his heart racing.

“It's just – I assumed that we were...waiting-” he paused, thinking suddenly of the ring now hidden deep in his suitcase, surrounded with half a dozen anti-theft charms to keep the niffler at bay. He smiled instinctively, ducking his head.

Tina blinked up at him, still struggling to think clearly. Newt bit his lip.

“You know – I don't mind, either way.” He chose his words carefully, his voice soft. “Except I don't have much experience. Or - any, really, aside from what we've already done.” He flushed. “And there's also the matter of...” He met her gaze shyly, hesitating for a moment. “I very much want to do right by you.”

Tina smiled at him, warmth flooding through her as he continued.

“Although I must admit, I've thought quite a bit about – and I -” he swallowed, his face enflamed at his confession. “I just mean - I would love to share that with you, if that is what you would like.” He gazed at her seriously, pausing as she considered this. “I suppose, what I'm trying to say is - whatever you like, Tina. It is entirely up to you.” He looked at her earnestly, stroking his thumb across her cheek.

She smiled again, and her heart felt as if it might burst through her ribcage.

“It might be nice, to wait,” she said finally, her eyes watching his. “You know I've never done it before either.”

He looked pleased by this, and a little surprised. He nodded slowly, his voice soft. “...Should we stop then?” he asked, his eyes conflicted.

She frowned, the gears in her mind turning. His breath was warm on her cheek, his expression earnest. “...Can we just touch each other?” she murmured, after a moment. She bit her lip, smiling hopefully.

“Touch.” Newt smiled, exhaling slowly.

“Just – through our clothing. Try to -” she hesitated. “I love you,” she said softly, after a moment. “I want to be close to you.”

“Oh, Tina,” he breathed. His eyes were gleaming. “... _Yes_.” He pushed back a stray lock of hair, smiling slightly. “I would love to touch you.”

She beamed at him, her dark eyes soft and sultry. He could feel her bare skin pressed against his, their chests still touching. Tina leaned up, her lips brushing first against his cheek, then making their way slowly back toward his mouth. “I love you,” she repeated, her voice a whisper.

He pressed his lips to her ear. “I love _you_ ,” he whispered. Tina smiled, running her hands over his back, fingers lingering over the scarred tissue. “You feel so nice,” she murmured.

_She had no idea._

He kissed her slowly, gradually building up a rhythm again. She eased her arms between them gently, her hands tracing up his muscled chest. Newt sighed into her kiss. Tina's hands continued their upward journey, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer again.

She could feel his manhood still pressing against her bare thigh, begging for entry as she trembled beneath him. _Not tonight, though_. She wondered if he had a ring yet, if he'd started to think about how he might ask her.

Newt's breath was coming in shallow gasps, his tongue exploring her inner workings. There was a heat pooling in her stomach, her kiss hot and wanting before he pulled away.

“I'd like to kiss you,” he said softly, his voice suddenly hoarse again. He'd pressed his forehead to hers, their noses bumping.

Tina grinned. “I thought that's what we were doing.”

He smiled back, biting his lip. “I'd like to kiss you...here,” he said tentatively, his hand returning to her breast.

She laughed, giddy. “I think we could agree to that,” she said teasingly, nodding.

Newt paused, his hand shaking as it moved tentatively to her core, barely brushing over the fabric.

“And here,” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Tina swallowed, exhaling sharply.

“We could leave the underwear on,” he said softly, his cheeks reddening. “I know it wouldn't be as – as _satisfying_ – but it might be nice to -” He frowned, looking up at her desperately. His shoulders shook.

She stared at him, her eyes wide, then nodded.

Newt sighed with relief, and Tina smiled shyly, bringing her hand to his cheek. She was at a loss for what to say, but the expression in her eyes seem to be enough, for Newt visibly relaxed, smiling tentatively.

“May I touch you as well? Through the fabric?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she said softly.

He nodded, bringing his lips to hers for a moment, his kiss sweet and chaste before moving on to her neck. His hand returned to her breast, teasing her nipple as he planted a wet kiss below her ear, moving down to suck gently at her throat. Tina groaned, his breath hot on her neck as he lavished her with kisses, sending tingles all down her spine. His hand worked steadily over her breast, kneading the soft tissue until she bucked against him. He smiled, gently pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and Tina almost came undone.

“ _Newt_ -”

She gasped, weaving her fingers through his hair as she intensified their kiss. He hummed appreciatively, flicking her nipple, and Tina _sighed_ , wiggling her thigh against his hardened member. Newt gasped, his shoulders shuddering, before pulling away, trailing hungry kisses down her chest, his movements more urgent now.

Tina squirmed, throwing her head back as he took her breast in his mouth. A moan escaped, her breathing heavy, Newt's lips eager and confident as he found his groove. His hand was now traveling slowly up her thigh, fingers gentle as he worked his way over the warm skin. Tina spread her legs a little, and Newt swallowed, feeling a stirring in his groin. Tina was moaning, the sound music to his ears, and he almost didn't catch her breathless whimper.

“I love you.”

Newt closed his eyes for a moment, then raised his head to meet her gaze. His eyes were shining, full of joy as he brought his face back to hers, smiling down at her.

“And I love you.”

He returned his gaze to her smooth skin, giving her breasts a final kiss, his lips gentle. He moved slowly down her stomach, his hands rubbing and squeezing her thighs, his weight supported only by his still trousers-clad legs.

He brought his lips to her, kissing gently at the spot between her legs.

He could _smell_ her. It was sweet and visceral, the scent mixing with her sweat. Newt groaned, pressing his lips to her. He could feel her folds even through the material. He pressed deeper into her, his natural tendency to explore taking over, heightened by the need to feel her, as close as he could possibly manage. He let some of his saliva escape, almost literally _drooling_ over her, the material thinning beneath him as it absorbed the liquid.

Tina moaned, grinding into him. He felt an absurd wave of pride, his hands slipping under to cup her bottom, pulling her closer. This couldn't last, he knew, it wasn't enough, but the thought of what it would be like without the barrier kept him at it. He gasped, his lips nipping and sucking, finally taking some of the loose skin into his mouth, still covered by the thin cotton.

“ _Mercy_ _ **Lewis**_.”

He looked up at her, his green eyes dark and clouded. Tina stared at him, her face flushed. Her chest was heaving.

“Touch me,” she whispered.

Newt nodded, shifting slightly so he was no longer poised directly over her. He rested his weight against his side, draping one leg over hers as he leaned across her bare form. Tina gazed at him in silence, a small smile lighting up her face as her hand found his, guiding him to where she wanted to be touched. Newt shuddered, feeling her underwear, the fabric unmistakably damp. He thought briefly of his own saliva, of the charmed rain from earlier, but there was something almost...sticky to the material. Tina was watching him intently, her expression almost nervous within her clear anticipation.

Newt leaned in, bringing his lips back to hers in a gentle kiss. She relaxed against him, a contented sigh escaping. He kissed her patiently for a few minutes, finding her familiar taste too irresistible to draw away from, her mouth warm and soft against his. She pulled him closer, cradling his head, as his fingers began stroking gently across her cotton underwear. Her kiss deepened, the invitation to keep going clear. Eager to comply, to keep exploring this new and delectable part of her, Newt pressed his fingers a little harder against her, increasing the pace of his strokes.

“ _Ohhh_.” The moan that escaped her tore through the late night air, the sound causing his manhood to suddenly twitch. Tina bit her lip, watching him, her expression heated.

“That's – Newt, that's-”

Her mind seemed to be struggling for words, and Newt cut her off with a kiss, his fingers still stroking her heated center. His hand worked carefully through her underwear, his actions guided by her gasps of approval. He had some idea how this was done, having overheard a few conversations in the boy's dormitory and later during the war, but his heart was pounding with a sense of bewildered anxiety. He wanted so much to please her.

“Can you show me what you like?” he murmured.

Tina nodded. “What you're doing – that's good,” she said approvingly, a breathless smile lighting up her face. “But if you move just a bit-” she swallowed. “Here. Like this.”

Her voice broke as his hand shifted half an inch, a shaky laugh escaping as she grinned up at him. “Yes. Right there.”

_Mercy Lewis._

His hand felt so different from her own. She could feel the tension building, color flooding to her cheeks. Newt smiled, watching her.

“Beautiful Tina,” he murmured, and she moaned, ducking her head into her naked shoulder. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his voice stuck in his throat.

She gasped, slowly working herself into a frenzy. Newt's hand was firm and gentle, working in angled, circular strokes like she'd shown him. Tina shuddered as a spasm worked through her, her back arching abruptly off the bed. She groaned, her fingernails digging into his bare arms.

“Do you want me to stop?” Newt whispered, a little alarmed.

“Don't stop,” she managed, writhing against him. “Not yet, please.”

It was torture, her soft skin so tantalizingly close, but only hinted at through her cotton briefs. Newt tried to steady his breathing, listening to Tina's sounds of ecstasy. Her bloomers had become soaked beneath his fingers.

She moaned. “Newt -”

Her back started to arch again, he had to hold her down, careful to keep the pressure and rhythm constant. Her hands flew up to grab the bed post, her lean muscles flexing in the dim light.

“Newt-”

“I've got you,” he murmured. “I've got you, Tina, you can let yourself go.”

She gasped, and something seemed to break inside her, her body rocking with orgasm.

Newt collapsed alongside her a moment later, his heart racing, gently retrieving her hand so he could lace their fingers together.

“I love you.” Her voice was unusually harsh, her breathing still frantic. Newt rolled onto his side, kissing her sweaty forehead as he repeated the words back to her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, her bosom heaving as she lay with her eyes closed, dark hair sprawled across the pillow.

Newt smiled, resting his head against her chest, her heartbeat pounding away under his ear. _It must be very late._ He really ought to try to get some sleep, he thought tiredly, brushing his lips against Tina's flushed chest.

A throbbing in his center broke through his thoughts, his manhood still rigid against Tina's bare thigh.

 _Or, on second thought_ , he reflected, _maybe a_ _ **cold shower**_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be a very *short* epilogue posted soon, so Newt can get himself out of this very awkward situation. ;) This was my first Newtina smut, btw, so I hope I did them justice (and didn't embarrass myself TOO much). Thanks for reading this far! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up shortly ('shortly' as in like, later today, I just need to polish it).


End file.
